1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) model file, and an apparatus and method for providing the 3D model file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various materials are being used in three-dimensional (3D) printers. Various materials may include, for example, plastic (for example, an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resin or acrylic materials), metal (for examples, stainless steel or silver), rubber, ceramic materials, or biomaterials, or food (for examples, chocolate or powder). Also, even the same material may have different properties, for example, a thermal resistance that is a degree to which materials resist heat, a durability that is a degree to which materials endure, or a low-temperature resistance that is a degree to which materials resist a low temperature.
It is difficult for a user (for example, a person who desires to perform printing) to select one of the above materials to print a 3D model. In addition, a designer who makes a 3D model may design the 3D model to print a portion of the 3D model using plastic and print another portion of the 3D model using metal.
During manufacturing of the 3D model with the above different materials, exact information associated with a design of the 3D model needs to be transferred. Because when inexact information associated with the design is transferred, a result of printing based on an intention quite different from an intention of the designer may be obtained.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide exact printing material information for each component to print a 3D model.